Gomenasai for everything
by KiraYamato-kun
Summary: Sasuke returns years later to find the village he left is no longer the village it once was. What secrets is the Leaf village keeping? What happened to a certain blonde? How far will Sasuke go to make things right? Full summary inside.


Gomenasai…for everything…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in Naruto, not like you actually read this but whatever, it's required so we'll just have to grin and bare it. Hope you enjoy it, please give me some feed-back!

Warnings: For the moment there are no real major warnings, but mind you it's only the first chapter. However this story will contain yaoi, so if this bothers you, I advise not reading anything past this.

Summary: Years after, when Sauske finally has his revenge he returns to Kohana. The village looks the same, but looks are deceiving as he learns of the all the secrets the place he once called home is holding, the secrets that drove a certain future Hogake away, in fear, shame and pain. Sauske quickly sees all the errors in his ways as the one person he feels for is slowly fading away, and he's helpless to do anything. There is only one option, but the price might just be too much…

Chapter One: I know I let you down (Sasuke's POV)

It all started with a promise. It sounds corny but there is no other way to describe it because really it did start with a promise. I made a promise that I thought I could keep when I was thirteen. It seemed like such a simple promise to make to the one person I found myself falling in love with.

"_You're my best friend…"_

I remember the last time I saw his face, and now here I am five years later wondering if he still looks the same. It's foolish to think like that, of course he's changed. I just wish I had been there to grow up with him. I wish that I had kept the promise and that everything was the same as it was before. I'm the way I am now because of him, he really did make me who I am.

"_I promise to always be here dope, no matter what."_

It was as simple as that. Those words left my mouth so casually, so easily, and I truly believed that I could always be there for him. Of course my heart was full of hate towards my brother, and my thoughts plagued with the idea of revenge against him. I never stopped to think that I had already gotten every thing that I needed. I really did have everything…ever since the first time those beautiful eyes looked at me. I guess I really am selfish.

"_Ne, Sasuke…you're happy right…?"_

To be happy…was I happy? That answer is quite clear; I don't even have to stop to think about it. Of course I was happy, not when I was young and not before I met him but afterwards I was so happy. Uzumaki Naruto made me happy. I, Uchiha Sasuke, had found my happiness. I had found the one precious thing that I wanted to protect at all costs.

"_Right here…right now…I'd give my life…just to see you again…"_

I'm here, in Kohana just so I can see him again. So I can tell him how much I really do care, how big of an idiot I am. Hell, I will even admit to all the mistakes I made, and there are a lot of them. The city looks…different…more run down and worn then it used to be. It smells of blood, and lots of it. Standing here at the gates, I can tell this is not the city I once called my home. This place…there is only one word to describe it, so that it becomes clear how it ended up this way. War. Orochimaru has raged war against the Village Hidden in the Leaf. It looked as though he had nearly won too.

"_You know…power isn't everything…and revenge won't make you happy…"_

My heart nearly stopped for a moment, thinking that Naruto might be hurt or worse. I kept walking though; there were no guards at the gates to stop me from entering. It wasn't normal…a lot of people must have died if they couldn't even have one person at the gates. Walking down the road, through the one place I thought would always be here, seeing it almost gone was painful. The academy was gone, stores were gone too. Blood stained almost everything.

"_Naruto…never…never change who you are…okay?"_

"Hello Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke turned around quickly, kunai in hand. Surprised etched into his face as he came face to face with the pink haired medic-nin. "Sakura?" He questioned lightly, looking at the girl before him. Her hair barely reached to her chin, her green eyes had become more grey, she'd become thinner, and the clothing she wore were torn and worn down.

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded. "It's good to see you again Sasuke-kun. You've changed a lot." She smiled again and looked him over once more. His hair had grown a little longer but he had kept it in his normal style. His face had matured, his pale skin had gotten a few shades darker but was still pale, his body had filled out a little, but he still had his lithe figure. He had grown several inches as well.

"You've changed too, but might I say not for the better. What's happened here Sakura? Where is Naruto?"

Sakura glanced around, before stepping forward, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's arm. She pulled him towards an old building, partially destroyed and shoved him inside of it. "You should know what happened just by looking at the village, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru came here for you; he thought you would have run back here, but when he didn't find you he…he gave the village two choices…one was to rage war against him and die and the other…well…the other was to hand over the nine-tailed fox…but Tsunade didn't want to give him over to Orochimaru that easy, so she refused and war began…" Sakura took a deep breath looking up at Sasuke, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Naruto didn't want the village to suffer anymore…so he….he went to him…he thought if he gave himself to Orochimaru the war would stop…but all that happened was they took Naruto prisoner…"

"How…how long?" Sasuke yelled at the shorter ninja before him. He reached forward grabbing her shoulders, shaking her. "How long has Naruto been _his_ prisoner?"

Sakura sighed reaching out taking his hand and pulling him out of the old house down the road. "He's been there little over two months, Sasuke-kun." She squeezed his hand gently looking back at him. "You're back now though…so I know you'll bring Naruto back too."

Sasuke shook his head and stopped her from walking. "Sakura…if he's been there that long…I'm not even sure if there will be a Naruto to bring back. We may be able to get his body, but there is no promise that he'll be the same."

Sakura let out a little sob and shook her head. "No, Naruto will come back to us…he promised me he'd come back…now let's go back to the Hokage." She began pulling him back down the road, stopping in an old run down house or store every few minutes.

"_Remember Sasuke, I'm always going to be here in Kohana waiting for you."_

'I'm so sorry Naruto…so sorry, this isn't like me to be feeling so sorry but then…I know I let you down…I know it's my fault too. If I really think on it, everything that I did changed your life, I screwed your life up, well I supposed I helped you screw your life up. It's because I wanted my revenge and wasn't strong enough to get it on my own. I went to _him_ in search of power. That's not what I found though…I found nothing but pain, all caused because I left. I hurt Sakura, I hurt Kohana, and most important; you. Now you're his prisoner…and I'm here in the village you said you'd always be in…god, how I wish you were in this village. Dope…we can't spar with each other if you're too busy being a prisoner. That's why….why I'm going to come and get you back…because Sakura needs you, the Hokage needs you, this damn village needs you, almost as much as I need you…'

"_Naruto…who are you really? Why is it I feel like I'm never talking to the real you…?"_

"Well Naruto-kun, are you comfy?" Orochimaru snorted, glaring down at the blonde ninja. His arms and legs were bound, his mouth was covered and his clothing had long since been forgotten. Whip marks covered the blond ninja's back; several marks also decorated his stomach. Across his chest were several scattered burn marks, blood was dried onto his body, while fresh blood dripped out of a gash on his right cheek. Orochimaru ran his fingers through Naruto's blood stained hair. "You know Naruto-kun; I bet you would look very good with red hair…it would go so well with your blue eyes…or even your beautiful red eyes when something pisses you off." Cold fingers trailed their way through golden locks, down a tanned cheek, and down to a toned chest.

Naruto tried to move away from the touch, not as though it mattered anymore; his body was already exposed. Several people had already had their way with his body. He felt as though he was no longer pure; his body was no longer the body it was. Naruto hung his head, pulling away from the slimy touch. He wanted to glare at Orochimaru, spit on him and swear at him profusely. But he knew he couldn't, his chakra had been sealed away from him and drugs had been used to temporarily make his body weaker. Naruto was unable to do anything at the current time. He was stuck here, as a servant, a whore, nothing more. All that Orochimaru wanted from Naruto was his body and the Kyuubi.

Naruto smiled slightly to himself, when he was first caught he distanced himself from the fox, told him not to take over under any circumstance. He was stuck, trapped in the world that Orochimaru had made for him, He was a slave, and his body was body was a toy. All they wanted was the fox and they were going to get it sooner or later. They had been trying to break him. Naruto knew this, because once he could no longer handle the pain any hope of seeing Sasuke again would be lost. He stopped to think about that. 'How much more can I take?'

'God I can't handle this for much longer…Sasuke… I wonder…did you suffer like this too? Were you tortured like this when you didn't do as you were told? I hope not…you didn't deserve it…I wonder where you are now…did you get what you wanted? I know you wanted Itachi dead and that's why you left. I really tried to get over you. Neji and I dated for a little while…then we decided things were better when we were friends. Since him, I didn't date again, not really anyway. Well there was Gaara but he and I were more like everyone else, we just sparred against each other a lot. I really never wanted to move on. Sakura told me she'd date me if I smiled more. She said a lot of girls wanted to date me. It's only because me body was appealing to them. I'd gotten taller, just reaching six feet; my body had filled out with nicely toned muscles. My skin was darkly tanned and my blonde hair was sun streaked. I'd let my hair grow out so that it just brushed my shoulders, my bangs fell in strands over my forehead protector. My eyes are still blue like normal, the bluest eyes in all of Kohana. Of course I still have my whisker marks, but I've ditched the orange outfit. But you know Sasuke, none of this matters. The only thing that matters to me is you. I'd give anything to know that you are okay. I know I sound desperate but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last before I give in and break. I've held on almost as long as I can and you know how stubborn I am. It's just….this is the hardest I've ever gone through in my life…even with all the ninja training…I could never I've been prepared for this…I sound like a baby right? Maybe I am nothing but a stupid dope…but I'm going to keep holding on Sasuke…I won't let everyone be right about me…because…because that's my way of ninja…

'_You know everything we go through in life…every last thing always as a purpose…a reason for happening. At times, the things that happen may be bad things but…we learn from everything. Our mistakes, our fortunes, everything guides us in different ways. So what may be happening now, it's just another stepping stone to something else. Don't think that because most of the things that happen in your life are bad things, that your life will always end in tragedy because someday, one of the ending chapters of your life will have an ending that you wanted. Just keep smiling a little while longer Naruto-kun…your ending will come someday…' _


End file.
